Opposites Attract
by monkkeyslut
Summary: She's the water to his fire, the light to his dark.


For Jazmine and Emily. Meh.

* * *

_She's the water to his fire._

Her hair whips around behind her, a grin plastered across her face. She looks kind of like Toph when she smiles like that…

"Is that all you've got Sparky?" She teases, whipping the water around between her hands. Sweat drips down her face, and her eyes are bright. "No wonder Sokka can beat you-"

He sends a flaming kick her way, and the Water Tribe girl dodges it easily, flinging water at him. Her laugh echoes around him, drowning him.

* * *

_She is the bright to his dark._

"You're sitting in the dark," Katara states, closing the door behind her. She has a lantern with her, and she moves next to him, looking around the room.

"Thanks," Zuko mutters back. "I hadn't noticed."

Katara shrugs, elbowing him in the side lightly. "Why?"

"Because I think this room deserves the darkness."

She furrows her brows, "Why?"

Glancing down at her, Zuko asks, "_Why_ do you need to know?"

Again, the waterbender shrugs. "I don't. It'd be useful to know though."

Neither teenager say anything for a long time, both just surveying the room. Finally, Katara exhales sharply. "Right, well, your Uncle made me come and check on you. I've checked, you're doing great, I'll be on my way."

Zuko grabs for her before she turns around completely. Their hands collide, and for a second, both freeze. Then Zuko lets go awkwardly, and Katara turns around. "What?"

"It's Azula's room."

Realization dawns on her face, and she hugs him. Zuko tenses, but finds himself hugging her back.

"Just because she's full of darkness," Katara murmurs against his chest. "Doesn't mean you have to be darkness too."

* * *

_Katara is the innocence to his corruption._

His foot hits the ground hard and he looks up, meeting his opponent's eye. "Would you like some more?" He growls.

The older firebender glares at Zuko, aiming a kick to his midsection. His foot connects, and the air rushes out of Zuko's lungs. His eyes wander up, and he spots his friends. Toph has been strung up, feet and hands away from all earth, while Sokka and Suki have been contained, both away from each other. Aang is knocked out a ways a way and Katara is on the ground, hands being held roughly behind her back.

She nods at him, struggling under the man's weight. "_Zuko!"_

He rolls out of the way, eyes moving to the charred earth where his head just was. Adrenaline pumps through him, and he kicks himself up, punching the man in the face. He goes down hard.

The next people are easy to knock down, and then he's throwing himself at the guy sitting on Katara, his fists flying. They tingle with each hit. He doesn't stop though.

"_Stop-"_ Katara's hand grasps his elbow, pulling it back. Zuko stares at the man before him face a bloody mess. He spits teeth.

Scrambling backwards, Zuko can't breathe. His chest hurts, and his eyes tingle. Katara is there, next to him, talking quietly. He can't hear though. His eyes are on his hands, bloody, but not with his blood.

"Zuko," Katara murmurs softly, taking his chin and turning his face to hers. She stares into his eyes, blue meeting amber. "It's alright."

* * *

_Katara from the Water Tribe is the purity to Zuko from the Fire Nation's impurity._

They never thought it would happen, but it did.

Zuko lifts Katara up, kicking open the door. Ember Island is cool, the wind whipping around them. Katara grips his shoulder, laughter surrounding them.

"You don't have to carry me!" She squeals as his fingers dig into her side. "I'm married not crippled-"

"_Exactly,"_ Zuko purrs, eyes bright. "We're married. And in the Fire Nation, we carry our bride to bed-"

Heat floods her face, and Katara hides against his shoulder. "Oh wow," she breaths, tickling his neck with her breath. "We're _married."_

Zuko laughs now, and he kicks open the bedroom door. He drops Katara to her feet, and she wobbles slightly. His hands grip her forearms, and they both smile.

"Hi," she murmurs, her arms sliding up around his neck.

"Hey," he says to her, moving his thumb against her waist. He presses a kiss to her lips, pressing against her. She's still smiling when they pull apart.

"I love you," she tells him, lips brushing his as she speaks.

"I love you too," he answers back, and the two are lost in each other.


End file.
